


All That Mattered

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-28
Updated: 2003-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Venus, Serenity was everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Mattered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/femslash100/profile)[**femslash100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/femslash100/) challenge "discovery". I [cut it down to 100 words for the comm](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash100/18963.html), but this is the version I prefer.

It was fun, flirting. It was fun to make the boys want you and the girls want to be you. It was even more fun when it was the other way around. It was fun, to set people up and bask in the glow of a match well-matched. That she was never the one being matched didn't matter to her, because she could still have fun.

And though it was fun, there were more important things. Keeping Serenity safe, that was important. Keeping Serenity happy was important. And it made Venus happy, that she could do what was important and what was fun.

Then she saw Serenity in the arms of the Earth Prince. After that, she couldn't be content doing what was fun and what was important. She wasn't content, and the only thing she had left was to keep Serenity happy, even when she wasn't the one making her happy. And long as Serenity was... well, that was all that mattered.

But sometimes she'd cry, because she knew that it wasn't.


End file.
